The present invention relates to a boat structure, either of the inboard or outboard engine type, of catamaran design.
As is known, such a boat has very high speed characteristics, but it is very difficult to drive.
On the other hand these boats should be very safe in operation.
A frequent drawback affecting catamarans is that mount up under the wave force and are rearwardly tilted because of air pressure on the broad surface of the tunnel as the bow is raised. Because of this drawback catamarans are usually constructed to lay horizontally as far as possible. However this attitude is such as to greatly reduce sailing comfort and performance since the catamaran hulls will impinge on the waves without any angles. Another negative consequence is a speed loss due to the great impacts of the boat against the waves, with a great increasing of the fuel consume.